


Can You Not?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you play the drums and for some reason you always have to make a stupid tune whenever i walk in the band room" au





	

Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Bum. Bum-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Bum. Clash.

Eren eyed the short stranger as he walked to his seat. Every time he walked into the room, this guy would start playing. Sure, it could have been a coincidence, but not. ever. goddamn. time.

He was sat next to his friend, Armin. He was grabbing his french horn out of the case, and jumped when Eren said, "Hey."

"O-oh, hey, Eren!" Armin smiled back, "Your actually here early!"

"I was testing something out. Hey, would you happen to know who that guy is?" He lazily pointed at the drummer boy, making sure Armin could see who he was pointed to, but the boy couldn't see he was doing it.

Armin tsked, "Ah, that's Levi. I'm surprised you don't know him."

"Hmm, what's up with him?!"

Armin eyed him, "What'd you mean?"

Eren squirmed in his seat. He looked up at the clock, 5 minutes until band starts. He looked back at Armin, "He's just... I dunno, I might be imagining this, but... he always plays a tune right when i walk in!"

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one that's noticed that!"

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Eren stuttered out.

"Well, I've noticed he seems to be staring at you a lot, too. I'd go talk to him."

Eren nodded, and before he could continue, the band teacher starting speaking. He zoned out until it was time to start playing.

\--------

When band was over and he was all done packing up, he glanced towards the back of the room to see if Levi was still there. He was.

Eren quickly debated whether he should go over and talk to him. Screw it, what's to lose?!

As he walked over, Eren noticed Levi never looked up. Eren was literally standing right next to Levi, and he still didn't even notice he was there. Embarrassment flushed over him, and he started to question his plan, but before he could take off, Levi had turned around.

"Boo." Eren chuckled.

Shock flashed over the boys face, but almost a second later it was back to hi normal, stone gaze. They stood there in silence for a moment, before Levi spoke, "What do you want, kid?"

"What do you mean, kid?! We're in the same class!"

"Band class, there's a difference between normal classes and band," Levi corrected him, "I'm a Senior, your a Sophomore."

"Oh." His face dropped, but then remembered why he was here and quickly got flustered, "W-well, I caught you s-staring, and, um, you always... you always start playing the drums whenever I walk in. Every time."

There was a silence, then, "You ever heard of crushes, kid?"

"Of course! Why?"

Levi face-palmed, "Dear Maria, you really are dumb. Why do you think?"

Eren's face twisted up in concentration, "W-well, I don't know, I me- OH, oh. Oh, you-uh, yeah you..."

Levi nodded, "Yeah."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, then Eren spoke, "Well, I think your cute to, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is going to be apart of a riren/ereri highschool au series. this idea literally just came to me and i was like, "i hAVE TO WRITE THAT!!!"
> 
> but WOW was this short, sorry for that, aha, it's just kinda a starter one-shot, I guess. But then again I literally wrote this all in 3 hours so.


End file.
